Generally, semiconductor thin films comprising group III-V semiconductor materials are emerging as material structures upon which transistors may be formed for electronic or optoelectronic devices.
For simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.